witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaer Morhen
Image:Icon Fortress.png default Fortress or keep desc none Kaer Morhen is an old keep where the witchers used to be trained. The name is a corruption of the Elder Speech Caer a'Muirehen, which means Old Sea Keep, which seems strange as it is located in the mountains of the kingdom of Kaedwen, on the Gwenllech, but far from any sea. In the old times, witchers trained and underwent mutations here, but fanatics who considered witchers an abomination attacked the keep and killed most of the teachers. Currently only Vesemir lives in the keep, although some other witchers sometimes rest here between their assignments, often during the winter. Years ago a horde of fanatics, their hatred incited by various publications defamatory to witchers, such as the Monstrum, laid siege to Kaer Morhen. The mob could not have captured the fortress nor later laid it to ruin without the help of mages. Practically all those who were in the old fortress during the assault perished. From among those witchers who called Kaer Morhen home, only a few survived the massacre, due only to the fact that they were not present at the time. The game's prologue is set at Kaer Morhen. In the opening sequence of the game, Geralt is found unconscious and suffering from amnesia just outside the fortress. Having barely recovered from his mysterious injuries, the witcher finds himself and his companions under attack, and so begins the story. Kaer Morhen residents :* Eskel — Witcher with a large scar on his face. :* Lambert — Witcher who has a biting tongue. :* Leo — Young witcher in training. :* Triss Merigold — Old friend of Geralt's. :* Vesemir — Experienced witcher, trains other witchers in Kaer Morhen. Journal entry Major Landmarks :* Courtyard :* Ground floor (1st floor for North Americans) :** Kitchen :** Dining hall :* First floor (2nd floor for North Americans) :** Evening hall :** Library :** Armory :** West hall :* Upper floor :** Triss' room :* Basement :** Witchers' laboratory :** Circle of Whispering Stones Destinations from here :* In ''The Witcher'' it is not possible to exit Kaer Morhen except when finishing the Prologue, and even then, it is achieved via a cut scene (Leo's funeral / Geralt and Triss' first parting). The premium module "The Price of Neutrality" is set in and around Kaer Morhen. The outer courtyards of the keep are where Deidre Ademeyn, a princess allegedly affected by the Curse of the Black Sun has taken refuge, aided somewhat by the witchers wintering there: Vesemir, Lambert and in particular, Eskel. Journal entry Destinations from here :* the Camp :* Kaer Morhen valley :* Old mine Trivia * In the book series it's noted (in one of Ciri's letters to Geralt) that Kaer Morhen walls had fossilized shells, fish and slugs on them. Signifying that the fortress was once located near the sea. Gallery tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-01.png tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-02.png tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-03.png tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-04.png tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-05.png tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-06.png Maps Image:Map Kaer Morhen exterior.png|Exterior courtyard Image:Map Kaer Morhen ground floor.png|Ground Floor (1st floor for North Americans) Image:Map Kaer Morhen second floor.png|First Floor (2nd floor for North Americans) Image:Map Kaer Morhen Triss room.png|Triss' Room Image:Map Kaer Morhen Witcher Laboratory.png|Witcher laboratory Image:Map Kaer Morhen valley.png|Kaer Morhen valley Category:Fortresses Category:The Price of Neutrality locations Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher Prologue cs:Kaer Morhen de:Kaer Morhen Burghof es:Kaer Morhen fr:Kaer Morhen hu:Kaer Morhen pl:Kaer Morhen ru:Каэр Морхен sr:Kaer Morhen it:Kaer Morhen